Frederick
Frederick (フレデリク Furederiku, translated Frederik in the Japanese version) is a character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Daisuke Ono.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara5.html He is voiced by Kyle Hebert in the English version. Profile He is a veteran who prefers to guide others, and is Chrom's deputy in the Shepherds. He is extremely serious, and loves poking his nose into other people's business, even if he gets his priorities wrong more often than not. He enjoys making fires the most out of anyone in the army. His birthday is August 26th. Frederick cares for Chrom, Lissa, and Emmeryn, feeling the need to protect and serve them at all costs. However his brand of service range from preparing their clothes for the next day to the point of doing ridiculous things such as clearing their path of all debris, even leaves and twigs so they don't trip. Maribelle even says he's more like a butler in the way that he acts. After the war, regardless if he's married or not, Frederick becomes the newest knight captain for Ylisse and devoted his time to keep the peace in Ylisse and train new recruits. In Frederick's support with Panne, in his youth Frederick was attacked by a wolf. Upon seeing Panne in her Taguel form, this trauma resurfaces. Frederick appears to dislike bear meat as show with his support with the Avatar. In his relation with Lissa, he says he does not know how to relax. In Game Base Stats | Great Knight |1 |28 |13 |2 |12 |10 |6 |14 |3 |7 | Discipline Outdoor Fighter | Sword - D Lance - B Axe - D | Silver Lance |} Growth Rates |110% |65% |10% |55% |50% |40% |55% |25% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sumia *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *Chrom *The Avatar (Male) *Virion *Henry *Frederick's Children Class Sets *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Overall Base Class Fredrick is the Oifey of Awakening, meaning he will be an exp sponge for much of the first half of the game. Frederick is a perfectly capable unit with modest strength, speed, skill, and defense growths on top of a guaranteed HP boost every level. Frederick can also learn Luna (which would be a good skill to pass down on to his child, if married) before hitting Chapter 11 with proper level grinding, making his role as an offensive force much more prominent. Frederick needs to be wary of mages due to his lower resistance, especially as a Great Knight. Also, true to his Archetype, he may fall behind later in the game once units begin to promote, but is still useful nonetheless. However all is not lost for Frederick as the Reclassing system will break him out of his archetype's curse and eventually, like everyone else, bring him to his maximum potential. His base class comes from the Cavalier line, so he will start off with Discipline which will make Frederick a mobile jack-of-all-trades physical unit. Outdoor Fighter will boost Frederick's effectiveness in the initial half of the game due to the large amount of outdoor maps. Frederick can slide reclass into a Paladin once he reaches level 10. He can grab Defender to boost his stats in a Pair Up and most importantly Aegis, to mostly halve incoming magic regardless of his class. Reclassing Frederick's two reclassing sets are the Wyvern Rider and Knight lines. Frederick performs moderately well as both sets due to their physical nature though both focus on separate stats. As a Knight and a General, Frederick will get a good boost in defenses though he will need to be wary of mages especially in these classes. Frederick can grab Pavise to boost his physical defenses making him even harder to take down physically. Taking the role of a Wyvern Rider class, mainly as a Wyvern Lord, Frederick will be a offensive force with free mobility on all terrains. Quick Burn will make him a good first wave attacker and boost his semi-average skill and speed and Swordbreaker for extra utility. As Griffon Rider, he will get a decent amount of speed and skill added after taking some points from strength. Deliverer will expand his attack range and Lancebreaker serves as another utility move from Frederick. Quotes Event Tile *"...Hmm? I'd better pick this up lest someone stumble on it..."' (item) *"I took it upon myself to clear away a bit of gravel here. Safety first!" (exp) *"I managed some extra training. I must stay sharp to protect my comrades." (weapon''' 'exp) Relationship Tile Asking *"I've noticed you've been working hard. Trying to fulfill some lifelong dream?" (dreams) *"You seem to be in a fine mood. Was bear meat on the menu today?" (happy) Relpying *"I would be honored to keep you safe. Let our enemies break themselves against us!" (team up) Asking - Child *"You seem dreadfully tired, (name). Is there anything I can do for you?" (concern) *"Noire, what was life like in the future? ...If you don't mind me asking." (story) Replying - Child *"Of course. But a clash that epic will require an equally epic venue! I shall think on it." (train) *"The thought is enough. ...That, or a week's worth of prechopped firewood." (gift) Level Up *"I will use this power to protect us all!" (6+ stats up) *"I must admit, I've outdone myself!" (4-5 stats up) *"No knight fears the slow-but-steady road." (2-3 stats up) *"I suppose I need to apply myself more." (0-1 stat up) Class Change *"I will always be a knight at heart." Armory *"You are buying me something? How thoughtful." (buying) *"My possessions are Ylisse's possessions." (selling) *"A keen weapon can make or break a knight." (forging) Confession Final Chapter Battle Support Boost *"Careful." *"Shall we?" *"None shall harm you!" *"My steel is yours!" *"For victory." *"Believe." *"Hold on!" *"Never fear!" *"I have your back." *"Don't get careless!" Dual strike *"Pardon me!" *"If I may!" *"My turn." *"Allow me." *"Once more!" Support Block *"Not while I draw breath." *"Hold on." *"I think not." Defeated enemy: *"Huh! Predictable." *"Hmm. A challenge." *"There." *"Alas for you." *sighs* Partner Defeated Enemy *"My thanks." *"Thank you." *"Always impressive." Critical: *"Now!" *"Pick a god and pray!" *"Farewell!" *"Your last breath approaches." Death/Retreat Etymology Frederick an English form of a German name meaning "peaceful ruler", coming from ''frid (peace), and ric (ruler, power). http://www.behindthename.com/name/frederick Trivia *Frederick shares his English voice actor, Kyle Hebert, with Validar. *Frederick also share's his Japanese seiyu, Daisuke Ono, with Priam. Gallery File:Frederik Portrait.jpg|Frederick's portrait in Awakening. File:frederick confession.jpg|Frederick confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:FrederickConfession.jpg|Frederick's full confession File:FE3DSCut in of Frederick.png|Frederick's Unused Full Portrait of his Critical Cut in off. File:Frederickconcept.jpg|Concept art of Frederick Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters